Kidnapping Daphne Blake
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Daphne Blake getting kidnapped or captured by the antagonist. Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Decoy for a Dognapper: ''Kidnapped and tied to a post by the Ghost of Geronimo. * ''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: Chased by Frankenstein into a dungeon. * Which Witch is Which?: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Witch and the Zombie. * Go Away Ghost Ship: Kidnapped and chained up by Redbeard's Ghost along with Fred and Velma. * Mystery Mask Mix-Up: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Scare Pair. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * The Wizard of Ooze: Trapped in a net high in a tree with the others, with alligators below and a beaver gnawing on the tree to make it a deathtrap. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde: * The Haunted Candy Factory: The Scooby-Doo Show * A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground: * The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw: * A Menace in Venice: The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show * Scooby the Barbarian: * Scooby of the Jungle * Scoobsie: The Phantom of the Soaps tried to kidnap Daphne, but she was rescued by Scrappy-Doo. * The Scooby Coupe: The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts: Held prisoner in a zombie village. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scoobra Kadoobra: * It's A Wonderful Scoob: Tied up by Time Slime, his slave in an alternate future. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Wanted Cheddar Alive: * The Computer Walks Among Us: What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Big Scare in the Big Easy: * High-Tech House of Horrors: * New Mexico, Old Monster: * E-Scream: The Osomons capture a virtual Daphne in a box. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Revenge Of The Man Crab: * In Fear Of The Phantom: * Escape From Mystery Manor: * The Siren's Song: Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!: Video games * Animated films * Zombie Island: Restrained by the magic of a voodoo doll. * The Monster of Mexico: * The Loch Ness Monster: * Pirates Ahoy! * The Samurai Sword: * Music of the Vampire: Live-action films * Scooby-Doo: Novels * Scooby-Doo! and the Zombie's Treasure: * Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright: * Scooby-Doo! and the Deep Sea Diver: Comics * Scooby in the Booby Hatch!: Put in an asylum by her Aunt Mildred. * Revenge, Inc.: Trapped in her own mind by a hypnotic ray. * Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts: The whole gang was tied up by the villain. Deleted scenes * [[Scooby-Doo (film)|''Scooby-Doo's unused opening]]: Gallery WAY Daphne B&G-3-.png|Which Witch is Which?'' WAY Daphne B&G-5-.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' TNSDM Daphne B&G-1-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-2-.jpg|''The Haunted Candy Factory'' TSDS Daphne-2-.png|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' TSDS Daphne-2.5-.jpg|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' TNS&SDS Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Scoobsie'' Live-action_Daphne_gagged.png|''Scooby-Doo (film)'' SCFUMO Daphne B&G-1-.png|The Unused Opening to the Scooby Doo movie WNSD Daphne B&G-1-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' PA Daphne-1-.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' MI Daphne B&G-1-.png|''In Fear Of The Phantom'' Category:Running gags *